Oracle 98: Again?! Demolition Job Against Anaira
Oracle 98: Again?! Demolition Job Against Anaira (再び？！ アナイラに対する解体雇用 Futatabi? ! Anaira ni taisuru kaitai koyō) is the ninety-eighth episode of Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters. Synopsis Anaira received an arrest warrant from the police against her for doing an ambush against Rie. Unknown to her, this was part of Mateo's demolition job against her. Plot The Armored Fighters can't believe about what Mateo said that he's going to set up a plan against Anaira. Anaira, on the other hand, said that this will not happen as she's going to clear up again her name, like what she did before when Rie and Mayor Akazawa accused her for being the mastermind of the explosion happened in Hirakawa City Business Center. Meanwhile, Rie got mad at Mateo when she found out that he's going to set up a demolition job against Anaira. She said that Anaira is innocent, and she didn't involve in any crime, especially in the Hirakawa City Business Center explosion. Back to Hoshikawa City Jail Center, Hiroyo asked her older sister what's she's going to do, and Anaira said that she's going to do anything to prove that she's innocent and she's not involved in an ambush against Rie. As she turned off the television, Rie decided to help Anaira to seek the truth and to confront Mateo and face him in a battle. Meanwhile, Mateo destroyed the USB flash drive wherein a copy of a CCTV video was stored using his Negative Saber. Then he said how can the authorities will find out the truth if there's no such evidence. On the other hand, a police officer told to the Armored Fighters said that a copy of CCTV video was stolen by an unknown individual. Anaira asked if the stolen video was the video which was recorded a while ago when the incident happened at Rie's jail cell. Another police officer said that he wasn't sure if that was the stolen video. Then Platinum said to them to check the files to find out which was the stolen video, and the police officers were agreed. After destroying the USB flash drive, Mateo said that it's about time to do his next plan, and left. Meanwhile, Miyuki told to her news team to head on to the jail center quickly so that they can interview the Armored Fighters and the authorities about what's happen after the Chariot Soldiers attacked a while ago, and they did so. As they opened up the video files, they checked the folder which was dated on the day the assassination plot against Rie was happened. There the police officers found out the recorded video of the said incident was still in there. Therefore, Anaira said that the guy stole another video that was dated few months ago. At night, Mateo stopped his motorcycle at the bayside of Hoshikawa City. Then he said to himself that the police officers will not about the truth that he's the one who assassinate Rie. Moments later, a police mobile stopped nearby at the bayside. Then he thought an idea to do his demolition job against Anaira immediately. Meanwhile, returning back to Hoshikawa City General Hospital after they went to Hoshikawa City Jail Center, Anaira and the Armored Fighters came. She decided to show Rie the copy of a CCTV video which serves as one of the backup files to find out who was the one who ambushed her. Then she headed inside the cubicle afterwards. On the other hand, Mateo asked the police officers what they were doing, and one of them said that they were observing the situation at the bayside. Afterwards, he asked them again if they were going to arrest Anaira immediately, but they said that they didn't want to arrest someone without an arrest warrant against to the said individual. As she entered inside the cubicle, Anaira said to Rie that she already got a copy of a CCTV video wherein the ambush was happened a while ago. She showed the said video to Rie thru her mobile phone. As she watched the CCTV footage, Rie was familiarized to the police officer who has a Chariot Unlocker in his waist. Then she said that it was Mateo who tried to ambush her in jail. Mateo showed a fake arrest warrant to the police officers and he said that he already got an arrest warrant from the National Police wherein they were ready to arrest Anaira anytime. One of the police officers asked him if that he was sure that they gave an order to arrest Anaira, since they didn't already knew yet who was the culprit of the ambush against Rie. As he hypnotized the police officers and gave them an order to arrest Anaira, Mateo summoned the Chariot Soldiers who were disguised as police officers. Meanwhile, Rie can't believe that Mateo was the one who tried to ambush her in Hoshikawa City Jail Center, and she didn't know why he was doing this. Anaira, on the other hand, thought that maybe he already knew that she's going to betray the Chariot Empire that's why he decided to ambush her immediately. Rie, on the other hand, got mad and said that she didn't forgive Mateo for trying to ambush her in the jail center. She also said that she will face him in a battle once she saw him again. In Chariot Empire Headquarters, Emperor Ryuuen found out that Mateo tried to ambush Rie in a jail center, but nothing happened. Then he asked the Chariot Fighters what will be his next plan. And nobody answered his question. Triskaide, on the other hand, thought that he might be blaming Anaira again for making an ambush against her in jail, which made Emperor Ryuuen disappointed and he said that his next plan was just a nonsense. In TransHead TV Media Center, Miyuki can't believe what the police officer said a while ago in her interview that the copy of a CCTV video wherein an ambush against Rie was happened was almostly stolen by a Chariot Fighter. Chihiro, on the other hand, said that the Chariots were in a desperation to fulfill their dark plan. Outside the cubicle after she talked to Rie, Anaira was asked by Kyoko what was happened in their conversation. Then Anaira said that Rie already knew who was the one who tried to ambush her in the jail center and it was Mateo. The Armored Fighters were just in shock about the revelation, and Chisato asked her how Rie recognized that it was Mateo who tried to ambush her, and Anaira said that she recognized the guy who disguised as a police officer when she noticed that he was wearing a Chariot Unlocker in his waist. Back to TransHead TV Media Center, Ryoma said that the Chariots will do anything just to fulfill their plan to destroy not only Hirakawa City, but also its neighboring cities. Kazumi, on the other hand, told her fellow news reporters that they must take an initiative to help the Armored Fighters in their mission to save Hirakawa City and its inhabitants. Moments later, Erika came inside the office and asked them what they were talking about. Iori said that they were talking about Miyuki's recent interview to a police officer about the ambush incident happened in Hoshikawa Jail Center a while ago wherein a Chariot Fighter stole a CCTV video of the jail center in order to erase an evidence to find out the real truth. Erika thought it was another demolition job made by the Chariots that's why they made it. Anaira received a message that a group of Chariot Soldiers appeared outside the hospital. Because of this, they rushed outside the hospital and transformed themselves into their respective armor forms to face the Chariot Soldiers in a battle. Meanwhile, Rie observed from the window that the Armored Fighters fighting against the Chariot Soldiers. Because of this, she got off from the hospital bed and took her Chariot Fighter Equipment and transformed herself into Chariot Fighter Neon. Back to the battle, the Armored Fighters continuously defeated the Chariot Soldiers. Moments later, Rie came in her armor form and helped the Armored Fighters to defeat the Chariot Soldiers. As the battle ends, they used their respective finishers to defeat all the Chariot Soldiers. After the battle, two police mobiles came and the police officers gave an arrest warrant to Anaira. Then Rie asked about their purpose, and one of the police officers said that they were going to arrest Anaira for making an ambush against her. Afterwards, her hands were restrained using handcuffs and forced her inside the police mobile. Rie, on the other hand, said that Anaira is innocent and she already knew who's the person who tried to ambush. But the police officers didn't listen to her and instead, they left immediately. The Armored Fighters, on the other hand, doesn't know what to do, but Kyoko told them that they need an action immediately. Cast *Anaira Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 01 (林原 アナイラ/アーマードファイター01 Hayashibara Anaira/Āmādo Faitā 01): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura; Faiz Broadcasting Network) *Kohei Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 02 (林原 浩平/アーマードファイター02 Hayashibara Kōhei/Āmādo Faitā 02): Ryuunosuke Ikari (碇 龍之介 Ikari Ryūnosuke) *Fatima Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 03 (林原 ファティマ/アーマードファイター03 Hayashibara Fatima/Āmādo Faitā 03): Delaine Morse-Damson (ダム·デレ·モール Damuson Derein Mōrusu) *Minori Hayashibara/Armored Fighter 04 (林原 みのり/アーマードファイター04 Hayashibara Minori/Āmādo Faitā 04): Natsumi Morioka (森岡 なつみ Morioka Natsumi; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Hiroshi Onodera/Armored Fighter 05 (小野寺 宏/アーマードファイター05 Onodera Hiroshi/Āmādo Faitā 05'): Nakatsu Hamashiro (濱城 中津 Hamashirō Nakatsu) *Ayako Takatori/Armored Fighter 06 (高取 綾子/アーマードファイター06 Takatori Ayako/Āmādo Faitā 06): Mai Takeda (武田 舞 Takeda Mai) *Chisato Terajima/Armored Fighter 07 (寺島 千里/アーマードファイター07 Terajima Chisato/Āmādo Faitā 07): Haley Misha Ryeol (烈 ヘイリー ミーシャ Retsu Heirī Mīsha) *Ryoko Morishita/Armored Fighter 08 (森下 涼子/アーマードファイター08 Morishita Ryōko/Āmādo Faitā 08): Chisato Moritaka (森高 千里 Moritaka Chisato; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Erika Hayashibara/Armored Fighter Platinum (林原 エリカ/アーマードファイタープラチナ Hayashibara Erika/Āmādo Faitā Purachina): Kumiko Sugiura (杉浦 久美子 Sugiura Kumiko) *Hiroyo Takahata/Armored Fighter Chaser: Ranmaru Hasegawa (長谷川 蘭丸 Hasegawa Ranmaru) *Chariot Emperor Ryuuen/Chariot Fighter Emperor (チャリオット皇帝リュウェン/チャリオット ファイター エンペラー Chariotto Kōtei Ryūen/Chariotto Faitā Enperā): Shinichiro Okada (岡田 伸一郎 Okada Shinichirō) *Alejandra Izumi/Armored Fighter 09 (泉 アレジャンドラ/アーマードファイター09 Izumi Arejandora/Āmādo Faitā 09): Ryoko Hanazono (花園 涼子 Hanazono Ryōko) *Chiharu Nakajima/Armored Fighter 10 (中島 千春/アーマードファイター10 Nakajima Chiharu/Āmādo Faitā 10): Chiharu Fujibayashi (藤林 千春 Fujibayashi Chiharu) *Haruka Nishimura/Armored Fighter 11 (西村 遥/アーマードファイター11 Nishimura Haruka/Āmādo Faitā 11): Anaira Ramones (ラモーンズ アナイラ Ramōnzu Anaira; Kids On Mafia 2nd GEN) *Takemi Kanzaki/Armored Fighter 12 (神崎 武見/アーマードファイター12 Kanzaki Takemi/Āmādo Faitā 12): Yukari Otsuka (大塚 ゆかり Ōtsuka Yukari) *Chihiro Harajima (原島 チヒロ Harajima Chihiro): Noriko Fujibayashi (藤林 典子 Fujibayashi Noriko) *Ryoma Matsuoka (松岡 涼馬 Matsuoka Ryōma): Hiroshi Ueda (上田 宏 Ueda Hiroshi) *Kazumi Mizuno (水野 和美 Mizuno Kazumi): Megumi Hosogai of 7-Fates (細貝 めぐみ Hosogai Megumi; 7-Fates) *Miyuki Katono (上藤野 みゆき Katōno Miyuki): Mimiko Sugiura of 7-Fates (杉浦 みみこ Sugiura Mimiko; 7-Fates) *Iori Sawajiri (沢尻 伊織 Sawajiri Iori): Tomohiro Naganuma of 7-Fates (長沼 智弘 Naganuma Tomohiro; 7-Fates) *Triskaide/Chariot Fighter Thirteen (トリスケイド/チャリオット ファイター サーティーン Torisukeido/Chariotto Faitā Sātīn): Ryo Sugimoto (杉本 涼 Sugimoto Ryō) *Archos/Chariot Fighter Torpedo (アルコス/チャリオット ファイター トルピード Arukosu/Chariotto Faitā Torupīdo): Yuichi Matsuoka (松岡 雄一 Matsuoka Yūichi) *Irie/Chariot Fighter Flash (イリエ/チャリオット ファイター フラッシュ Irie/Chariotto Faitā Furasshu)/Reiko Irie: Minori Maeda (前田 みのり Maeda Minori) *Mateo Fujisaki/Chariot Fighter Negative (藤崎 マテオ/チャリオット ファイター ネガティブ Fujisaki Mateo/Chariotto Faitā Negatibu): Bernard Perez (バーナード·ペレズ Bānādo Perezu) *Hirakawa City Mayor Hiroshi Akazawa/Chariot Fighter Ray (赤沢 博史/チャリオット ファイター レイ Akazawa Hiroshi/Chariotto Faitā Rei): Takeshi Katono (上藤野 武史 Katōno Takeshi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Rie Matsuoka/Chariot Fighter Neon (松岡 リエ/チャリオットファイターネオン Matsuoka Rie/Chariotto Faitā Cheisā): Naomi Watanabe (渡辺 奈央美 Watanabe Naomi) *Hirakawa City Councilor Hiroko Otsuka (大塚 博子 Ōtsuka Hiroko): Kaori Masada (正田 香織 Masada Kaori) *Hirakawa City Vice Mayor Kyoko Maruyama/Armored Fighter Caster (丸山 京子/アーマードファイターキャスター Maruyama Kyōko/Āmādo Faitā Kyasutā): Mai Yamamoto (山本 舞 Yamamoto Mai) *Mashiro Mochizuki (望月 真城 Mochidzuki Mashiro): Kaori Hirasawa (平沢 香織 Hirasawa Kaori) *Akiko Mochizuki (望月 アキコ Mochidzuki Akiko): Saeko Ichikawa (市川 冴子 Ichikawa Saeko) Suit actors In-suit stunt doubles *Armored Fighter 01: Fukuzawa Anaira (福沢 アナイラ) *Armored Fighter 02: Shiratori Seiji (白鳥 成二) *Armored Fighter 03: Asagiri Gwen (朝切 グウエン) *Armored Fighter 04: Shiratori Mikoto (白鳥 美琴) *Armored Fighter 05: Kyoshiro Shinji (狂四郎 真司) *Armored Fighter 06: Uesugi Yoko (上杉 洋子) *Armored Fighter 07: Todayama Minori (戸田山 みのり) *Armored Fighter 08: Yamamura Akira (山村 アキラ) *Armored Fighter 09: Yokogawa Reina (洋子川 レイナ) *Armored Fighter 10: Tsuchiyama Rei (土山 レイ) *Armored Fighter 11: Saito Akira (斎藤 彰) *Armored Fighter 12: Inoue Riku (井上 リク) *Armored Fighter Chaser: Moritaka Reiko (森高 玲子) *Chariot Fighter Emperor: ROGER *Chariot Fighter Thirteen: Kaneda Chuck (金田 チャック) *Chariot Fighter Torpedo: Fukuzawa Ryoji (福沢 涼二) *Chariot Fighter Flash: Shiratori Kumiko (白鳥 久美子) *Chariot Fighter Negative: Nagaoka Koji (長岡 浩司) *Chariot Fighter Neon: Sonoda Mako (園田 真子) *Chariot Fighter Ray: Nakadai Yuji (中代 裕司) *Armored Fighter Caster: Ayano Maika (綾野 舞香) *Armored Fighter Platinum: Yamada Natsuko (山田 夏子) Permanent suit actors *Takaoka Hajime (高岡 肇) *Ryusei Tomomi (龍星 智美) *Hashimoto Rico (橋本 リコ) *Takatori Mikael (高取 ミカエル) *Katsuyama Hidenori (勝山 秀典) *Yamagata Kotaro (山形 孝太郎) *Izumi Carl (泉 カール) *Hayashi Kazuma (林 和真) *Matsuoka Kenichi (松岡 健一) *Souma Ryohei (相馬 良平) *Sawaki Daigo (沢木 大子) *Kagami Tony (加賀美 トニー) *Nagaoka Ray (長岡 玲) *Miyazaki Riichi (宮崎 利一) *Sano Takeru (佐野 タケル) *Moriyama Hiroshi (森山 宏) *Nakamura Ryoji (中村 涼司) Featured Armor Keys *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Meister Fighters: 15 (Armored Fighter 01 Key, Armored Fighter 02 Key, Armored Fighter 03 Key, Armored Fighter 04 Key, Armored Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Super Upgrade 03 Key, and Armored Super Upgrade 04 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 01 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 02 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 03 Key, Armored Ultimate Upgrade 04 Key; including Armored Fighter Chaser Key, Armored Fighter Caster Key and Armored Fighter Platinum Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Energy Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 05 Key, Armored Fighter 06 Key, Armored Fighter 07 Key and Armored Fighter 08 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Armored Force Fighters: 4 (Armored Fighter 09 Key, Armored Fighter 10 Key, Armored Fighter 11 Key and Armored Fighter 12 Key) *No. of Armor Keys of Chariot Fighters: 7 (Emperor Key, Thirteen Key, Torpedo Key, Flash Key, Neon Key, Negative Key and Ray Key) *'Total no. of Armored Keys featured in this episode: 34 Armor Keys' Theme Song Ending theme *「Life Is A Revolution」 **Lyrics (作詞): Rykkhofhra Darkkauciux (ダーッケー·ライック Dākkēsshū Raikkuēfura) **Composition/Arrangement (作曲·編曲): Mikaela Carmela Takezono (竹園 ミカ·カル Takezono Mikaera Karumera) **Artist (歌): Faiz Broadcasting Network Notes *As part of GP-NET Primetime Mania block, this episode airs alongside 13 Mysteries episode 78, Tokushu-tai Nocturnal Force Night 03, Sengoku no Miko Chapter 33, and Never Surrender episode 63. Category:Tokushu-tai Armored Fighters episodes